


Why Must We Be Like This?

by ThatWhichShouldNotBe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWhichShouldNotBe/pseuds/ThatWhichShouldNotBe
Summary: Thor asks a question. Loki is not pleased.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Why Must We Be Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a nebulous time period before the MCU movies began.

Perhaps he hadn’t heard correctly. Maybe he had misinterpreted the question. However, given Loki’s wit, he knew neither was the case. There was a sudden unpleasant taste in his mouth. It was the bitter, biting taste of uncertainty. Face reflecting his sudden shift in emotions, he looked up at Thor’s pensive expression as the strong, warm arm around his waist went still.  
  
“Why must we be like what?” he asked despite knowing precisely what Thor had been referring to. He wanted to hear the explanation from his brother and lover’s own lips.  
  
“Like _this_ ,” Thor said in frustration, motioning to the both of them before sighing heavily. Before Loki could question him further, Thor pulled away from him and sat up. He turned and let his legs hang over the side of the bed, back to the other. There was only a sheet keeping him decent, though given what had just transpired between the two decency didn’t matter much at all.  
  
“I’d wager it’s because basking in one another’s company after an intimate encounter is fairly customary.” Loki hoisted himself up on his elbow and reached over to run his fingers on Thor’s tense back. Much to his disappointment, there came no reaction. Frowning, he drew himself closer to his lover. Loki continued to caress Thor as he laid gentle kisses along his spine.  
  
“This isn’t right,” Thor finally said, shattering the voluminous silence that had befallen his bed chamber. Loki’s trail of affection ceased immediately, his lips stilled against the other’s skin.  
  
Rising to meet Thor’s posture, Loki sat in a similar manner: one leg over the side of the bed with the other tucked under himself. He looked to the blonde and his uncommonly dour expression, his own becoming quite unamused.  
  
“That’s where our opinions differ, brother. There has never been a thing right between us, _until_ this,” Loki began quietly. “So why must you question the first bit of joy we share?”  
  
Thor let out a puff of air that one couldn’t call a laugh. Looking straight ahead, eyes not daring to look at Loki in his angst, he didn’t consider his response before speaking.  
  
“Joy? You would call stolen glances in shadowy corners and groping at one other in the secrecy of our shame _joy_?” The sharpness with which he spoke was so foreign, both to Loki and himself, that it brought an emotional sobriety to them.   
  
“My apologies. Would you prefer if we returned to being at odds with every word we spoke?” Loki asked with a distant chill in his voice. Without giving his brother a chance to respond, he rose to his feet, allowing the sheet to fall from his waist. Sparing Thor the briefest glance, meeting his suddenly attentive gaze only long enough to convey his true feelings on the matter, he continued.  
  
“I’ll spare you the verbal sparring this once, as I’m certain you’re not up to the task after ravaging me like a savage beast in the ‘secrecy of your shame.’” Loki then stalked towards the door, an illusory set of clothes shimmering into view around his body.  
  
“Loki, wait,” Thor called after him. Not at all intending to stay in the lavish bedchamber any longer, Loki continued his march. Even as the sound of bare footsteps behind him he didn’t slow. It wasn’t until he was nearly to the door and Thor took hold of his wrist that he turned to face him. He proceed to speak deliberately, that hiss that crept into his voice when he was truly agitated present.  
  
“Why should I wait? So you can wound me further? Yes. _Wound_. You may be lacking in vocabulary, but you’ve certainly demonstrated the demoralizing power of vague succinctness. Bravo. Now release me and leave me to tend these injuries in the bed of someone who cares for my company without repulsion.”  
  
Thor began to speak, squeezing Loki’s wrist gently. But his jaw only hung slack with lips parted and voice seeking words. Loki rolled his eyes and tugged his hand away. Before he could turn from his brother again, Thor took hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
  
As Thor looked on, he could see that the damage had been done. There would be no reconciling, not immediately. Though he wanted nothing more than to carry Loki back to his bed and enjoy his company a while longer, that was an impossibility for the time being. It wasn’t that there was no reasoning with his brother. There was just no being reasonable when matters of Thor’s heart were involved.  
  
Hands sliding down Loki’s shoulders and along his arms, Thor’s gaze fell and he was the one to turn away. “Do as you wish,” he said as he walked back to the lonely comfort of his bed. Loki stared after him, feeling somehow…not guilty, not sympathetic. There was a sort of pity for Thor growing within him. The trickster god usually found such notions pathetic, but in that instance he couldn’t stop his injured heart from beating a little more gently for his brother.  
  
A heavy sigh fell from Loki’s lips as he watched Thor climb under the sheets. It was enough to catch the blonde’s attention, but not enough to turn his head. Instead Thor folded his hands beneath his head and closed his eyes. There was no sound of approaching footprints, but the feeling of the bedside sinking under lithe weight was telling enough. The touch of fingertips gliding over his chest were real enough.  
  
“I thought you were leaving,” Thor said without opening his eyes.  
  
“You may question my decision, or you may revel in it,” Loki responded with a cool yet familiar tone.  
  
Thor looked up at his lover’s face, his own brightening upon seeing Loki’s softened expression.  
  
“I truly am sorry,” he said.   
  
“Remorse is a rather handsome emotion on you,” Loki said before his false clothing shimmered away. “Though I much prefer when you look upon me with lust.”  
  
There were no more words to be had. Lips met softly. Hands explored familiar skin. Hushed moaning and murmured words of pleasure were whispered to one another. Spent lovers twined their limbs together, daring not to fall asleep as they basked in one another’s warmth. The silence that befell them was one of understanding. No words needed to be said further.  
  
Perhaps it was wrong.  
  
But it was undoubtedly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
